


Duality

by Fellykins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Horror, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellykins/pseuds/Fellykins
Summary: They say there's two sides to everyone, and Lycanroc is no exception. It's just some Pokemon have a darker side to them that is dangerous.
Kudos: 1





	Duality

**Author’s Note:** Hello, I wrote this for a spooky scary competition on Elaria, which is a totally cool game similar to Pokecord hosted on Discord. I sat on this for basically an entire month, internally debating if it was up to my expectations, and ended up rewriting it and shortening it significantly. Spooky scary isn’t my strength, but I tried my best and pushed myself out of my comfort zone, and that’s what matters!

o.o.o.o.o

She remembers the first time she saw those eyes, bright blue with flecks of red. She remembers them vividly because they were such an unusual sight. She hoped they would go away in time, that it was just a characteristic of newly hatched Rockruff that would fade away as time passed, but the flecks of red remained even as her child aged.

But even before she saw them for the first time, they haunted her, terrorized her, through her dreams, her nightmares.

The egg she guarded so closely held a monster. Her child was a monster.

o.o.o.o.o

He was innocent as a Rockruff, but she could see there was something that wasn’t quite right. She could  _ feel _ that something wasn’t right. There was something about his sweet demeanor that charmed others, but it was something that she could see right through. 

There was something about those blue eyes that seemed so evil.

o.o.o.o.o

The first time she saw those eyes, it was in one of her dreams that she later started calling nightmares, just after she first laid the egg that carried her child. The first time she saw them, it was just the eyes, bright green with flecks of red. 

The nightmares started to get more vivid, started showing more details of her worst fears. She saw things she could never imagine her child doing, things that she could never dream of her child doing, let alone anyone else.

And yet she was having those dreams, these nightmares that brought all of her anxieties to life in her mind as she tried to sleep at night.

It was easy to forget the nightmares, to dismiss them as her mind playing tricks on her, playing on her anxieties, but she could never forget the moment she saw those bright green eyes with flecks of red in them in person for the first time.

It was as if they were all becoming a reality.

o.o.o.o.o

He feels normal, yet there’s a persistent voice in the back of his mind that says otherwise. There’s a persistent voice in the back of his mind that tells him he’s anything but normal.

There’s lapses in his memory, periods of time where he just doesn’t remember anything, that started after he evolved into a Lycanroc. He remembers getting to point A, but he doesn’t remember how he got to point A with blood stains on his fur. He doesn’t remember having those stains on him when he got to point A, but somehow, somewhere, he got them and he doesn’t remember getting them.

No matter how much he tries to rid himself of the stains, he can’t. They’re permanent stains on his fur.

o.o.o.o.o

She watches him. She always has, for he’s her child, and as a parent, it’s her responsibility to keep an eye on her child and ensure he gets into no trouble. As he got older, she loosened the chains that bound him to her, letting him explore the world on his own and form his own experiences, learning from the mistakes he’s made along the way.

And yet she’s forced to learn from the harsh reality of her own mistakes.

She sees him with the blood matting his orange and white fur, but she thinks nothing of it. She believes it’s from hunting Pidgey out in the woods that they call home, like she and many other fellow Lycanroc have done for years since they started calling this forest their home. She dismisses it all as normal Lycanroc behavior.

It’s a costly mistake.

o.o.o.o.o

There’s blood everywhere. It’s all she saw on his fur, on her own fur. It’s all he could see. 

For him, everything was red.

When his vision went back to normal and everything was the color it was supposed to be, his green eyes, still flecked with red, welled up with tears at the sight of the body before him.

It was his mother’s lifeless body, her beige and white fur stained with the same red blood that was on his orange and white fur. Her blue eyes were wide, the horror evident on her face.

He was a monster.


End file.
